The invention relates to massage machines and in particular to computer controlled massage machines.
A plethora of massage devices exist in the market to implement various massage methods and techniques. The devices range from simple objects having different and varied advantageous xe2x80x9cmassage shapesxe2x80x9d, which are pressed and moved over the body by hand, to computerized massage machines.
A computerized massage machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,552 to Lipowitz. The massage machine comprises a gantry to which is mounted an extension, hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cmassage armxe2x80x9d having a massage head at an end thereof. The massage head comprises a component, hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cmassage applicatorxe2x80x9d, which is a part of the massage machine that touches and presses on the body of a person to massage regions of the person""s body. To perform a massage on a person, the person lies on an appropriate table and a computer controls motion of the gantry and massage arm to move and position the massage head so that the applicator presses on different regions of the person""s body with desired pressure. The massage head comprises a device for measuring the pressure with which the applicator presses on the person""s body and sensors that sense when the massage head is located near an edge of the body. Output signals from the pressure-sensing device are received by the computer and used to control the pressure with which the applicator presses on the person""s body. Output signals from the edge-sensors are input to the computer and are used to control motion of the massage head so that the massage head does not move beyond the boundaries of the body
In spite of the availability of various massage devices of lesser or greater technical sophistication, massages that these devices can provide are not as satisfactory or as pleasing as massages provided by a person.
An aspect of some preferred embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a massage machine that gives a massage that mimics a massage given by a person.
A massage machine in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, comprises a massage head having at least one massage applicator, hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9crobot massage handxe2x80x9d, that mimics a massage motion of the human hand. The robot massage hand preferably comprises at least one protuberance preferably resembling a finger and at least one protuberance preferably resembling an opposable thumb that opposes the at least one finger. The robot massage hand comprises apparatus for moving the opposable thumb and the at least one finger towards and away from each other with motions similar to motions with which the thumb and a finger of the human hand are moved towards and away from each other. The massage machine comprises apparatus for positioning the robot massage hand at a region of a person""s body to be massaged with the thumb and at least one finger spaced apart and pressing on the region with desired pressures. The thumb and finger are then repeatedly brought towards and away from each other to squeeze and knead the region with a desired pressure in much the way that a human masseuse would squeeze and knead the region. The squeezing and kneading is repeated at different locations of the person""s body to give the person a massage. Preferably, a computer controls the apparatus that moves and positions the robot massage hand and its digits (i.e. the thumb and at least one finger).
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the at least one finger comprises a plurality of fingers. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the fingers of the plurality of fingers move together as a single unit towards and away from the thumb. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the thumb and each of the plurality of fingers are moveable independently of each other to mimic squeezing and pressure motions that a masseuse uses to massage a person""s body. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the robot massage hand is an anthropomorphic hand.
Preferably, the computer that controls the motion of the robot massage hand comprises a memory in which data can be stored that define motion templates for controlling motion of the robot massage hand and its digits. Different motion templates are useable to control the robot massage hand and its digits so that motions of the hand and digits mimic different massage motions of a human hand.
An aspect of some preferred embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a massage machine having a massage applicator that is controllable to caress and/or stroke the body of a person using the massage machine.
Massages are often given for therapeutic and analgesic purposes, for example, to reduce muscle spasms, to unknot knotted muscles and restore proper muscle motion, to increase blood flow and/or reduce pain in massaged body regions. Massages, hereinafter referred to as caressing massages, are also given to relax and pleasure a person and increase the person""s feeling of well being. Some of the motions used by a masseuse to relax and pleasure a person are not only the familiar xe2x80x9ckneadingxe2x80x9d and striking motions of a massage but are also soothing caressing and stroking motions. The caressing and stroking motions are generally slower than the kneading and striking motions and are usually applied to the body with substantially less force than the kneading and striking motions. In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, a machine massager comprises at least one applicator controllable to apply caressing and/or stroking motions to the body of a person using the machine massager. Preferably, the applicator that performs the caressing and stroking motions is a robot massage hand that is controlled by a computer responsive to a xe2x80x9ccaressingxe2x80x9d template. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the computer controls the robot massage hand responsive to a caressing template to move a finger or the thumb of the robot massage hand lightly over the skin of the person to scratch, tingle or tickle the skin. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the applicator that performs the caressing and/or stroking motions is a feather or feather like.
An aspect of some preferred embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a massage machine comprising a 3D-vision system.
The 3D-vision system provides a 3D map of the position and features of a person""s body being massaged by the massage machine. The computer positions the robot massage hand at different locations of the person""s body and controls motion of massage hand""s digits responsive to the 3D map and to a motion template stored in the memory.
An aspect of some preferred embodiments of the present invention relates to providing a massage machine that has at least one massage head comprising a plurality of massage applicators. Preferably, the massage machine comprises a computer that controls motion of each of the plurality of applicators.
Preferably, at least one of the plurality of massage applicators is different from the other applicators. Preferably, at least one massage applicator is a robot massage hand. Preferably, during a massage, the computer can control the massage applicators so as to change an applicator that is being used to massage a person to a different one of the applicators of the plurality of applicators comprised in the at least one massage head.
There is therefore provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a massage machine for massaging a person""s body comprising: at least one robot hand having a first digit and at least one second digit that is opposable to the first digit, wherein the first digit and at least one second digit are moveable towards and away from each other; and at least one digit actuator for moving the first digit towards and away from the at least one second digit to massage a region of the person""s body to which at least one of the digits is pressed.
Preferably, the robot hand is an anthropomorphic robot hand. Alternatively or additionally the first digit functions in a manner similar to the functioning of the thumb and the at least one second digit functions in a manner similar to the functioning of a finger.
Alternatively or additionally the massage machine comprises a computer that controls the at least one digit actuator. Preferably, the computer is programmable to control the at least one digit actuator to move the first digit and at least one second digit toward each other with a desired force.
Preferably the massage machine comprises at least one sensor that generates digit force signals responsive to a force with which the first digit and at least one second digit move toward each other. Preferably, the computer receives the digit force signals and controls the force with which the first digit and at least one second digit move toward each other responsive thereto.
Alternatively or additionally the massage machine preferably comprises a support structure to which the robot hand is mounted. Preferably, the at least one robot hand is mounted to the support structure so that the at least one robot hand is moveable to massage different desired regions of the person""s body.
Preferably, the massage machine comprises at least one motion actuator operative to move the at least one robot hand from region to region of the body. Preferably, the computer controls the at least one motion actuator.
Preferably, the computer is programmable to control the at least one motion actuator to move the at least one robot hand in a desired direction with a desired force. The massage machine preferably comprises at least one sensor that generates motion force signals responsive to a force with which the at least one robot hand moves. Preferably, the computer receives the motion force signals and controls the force with which the at least one robot hand moves responsive thereto.
Preferably, the massage machine comprises at least one sensor that generates digit force signals responsive to a force with which the first digit and at least one second digit move toward each other which digit force signals are received by the computer and the computer controls the force with which the at least one robot hand moves responsive to the digit force signals.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the at least one motion actuator is operative to move the at least one robot hand along any of three orthogonal directions.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the at least one robot hand is rotatable about a first axis substantially parallel to a general direction along which the first digit and at least one second digit extend when the first digit and at least one second digit are moved by the at least one digit actuator to be maximally close to each other.
Preferably, the massage machine comprises at least one motion actuator operative to rotate the at least one robot hand about the first axis. Preferably, the computer controls the at least one motion actuator operative to rotate the at least one robot hand about the first axis.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the at least one robot hand is rotatable about a second axis substantially perpendicular to a general direction along which the first digit and at least one second digit extend when the first digit and at least one second digit are moved by the at least one digit actuator to be maximally close to each other.
Preferably, the massage machine comprises at least one motion actuator operative to rotate the at least one robot hand about the second axis. Preferably, the computer controls the at least one motion actuator operative to rotate the at least one robot hand about the second axis.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the at least one robot hand comprises at least one haptic sensor that generates signals responsive to the at least one robot hand touching the person""s body. Preferably, the computer receives the signals generated by the at least one haptic sensor and controls at least one actuator of the massage machine responsive thereto.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the massage machine comprises a 3D vision system that generates data responsive to features of the person""s body and positions of the features. Preferably, the computer receives data from the 3D vision system and controls at least one actuator of the massage machine responsive to the data.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention the computer is programmable to control at least one of the at least one digit actuators and the at least one motion actuator of a robot hand of the at least one robot hand to massage a region of the person""s body with at least one type of massage motion that mimics a massage motion performed by a person.
There is further provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a massage machine for massaging a person""s body comprising: at least one robot hand comprising a first digit and at least one second digit wherein the first digit is opposable to each of the at least one second digit, which first and at least one second digit are moveable to simulate at least one massage motion of the human hand; at least one digit actuator that moves the first and at least one second digit; a support structure to which the at least one robot hand is mounted moveable to position and orient the at least one robot hand to massage different regions of the person""s body; at least one motion actuator that moves the support structure; a 3D vision system that generates data responsive to features of the person""s body and positions of the features; and a computer that receives the data and controls at least one of the at least one digit actuator and at least one motion actuator of a robot hand of the at least one robot hand responsive to the 3D vision data to massage at least one region of the person""s body with at least one type massage motion that mimics a massage motion performed by a person.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the at least one type of massage motion comprises a squeezing motion in which the first digit and at least one second digit of the robot hand move towards each other to squeeze the region of the person""s body with a desired force.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the at least one type of massage motion comprises a pressing motion in which at least one digit of the robot hand presses a region of the person""s body with a desired force of desired magnitude.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the at least one type of massage motion comprises a kneading motion in which the first digit and at least one second digit of the robot hand press the region of the person""s body with a first desired force and squeeze the region with a second desired force while the robot hand executes a circular motion that applies a desired torque to the region.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the at least one type of massage motion comprises a striking motion in which at least one digit of robot hand strikes the region with a desired force.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the at least one type of massage motion comprises a caressing motion in which at least one digit of the robot hand presses the region lightly and moves along the region with a stroking motion.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the at least one digit of the at least one robot hand comprises a relatively sharp protuberance. Preferably, the at least one massage motion comprises a scratching motion in which the relatively sharp protuberance of a digit of the robot hand that comprises a sharp protuberance presses against the region and the protuberance moves to scratch the region.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the computer is programmable to control actuators of the massage machine to massage the person""s body responsive to a desired program.
Preferably, the program defines a sequence of desired regions of the person""s body to be massaged. Alternatively or additionally, the program preferably defines desired massage motions to be applied to each of the desired massage regions of the person""s body. Preferably, the program defines the duration of each of the desired massage motions. Alternatively or additionally, the program is preferably modifiable while the computer is executing the program.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the massage machine comprises at least one massage applicator other than the at least one robot hand mounted to the support structure